Jealousy
by imhappynessinabottle
Summary: Kite has an outburst at Elk...How will the wavemaster take it?...I'm not really good at summary's. KitexElk [Oneshot] Now Redon!


**Heya, I decided to kill my old Red Jewel and make a new one. Bleck did you see all the crap in it. Damn, anyway, here ya go.**

**Red Jewel:**

Kite looked out across the waters of Mac Anu, studying the way the ripples looked so real. He sighed. Why'd he have an outburst? And why of all people did he have an outburst at Elk? He hated himself for it. Absolutely hated.

_Flashback_

_Elk looked at Kite for a moment, maybe two, before he turned away and looked forward._

_"Are we going now?" He asked. Kite nodded and walked forward. Elk followed. Kite listened to his footsteps and paused._

_"Elk, walk in line with me." He said. Elk stopped and looked a little confused, but he nodded and walked forward. Kite smiled as he felt the wavemaster's footsteps fall into tune with his._

_"Kite, are we nearly to the entrance of the dungeon?" Elk asked timidly. Kite nodded and pointed ahead._

_"That should be it." He said. Elk nodded and they started walking faster toward the cave mouth. At the entrance there was a man._

_"Hello and welcome to the Red Jewel event. I warn you this is a hard and strenuous event. If you are not up to it, do not continue. Sprite Ocarina's and fairies orbs are useless here." Kite shrugged and the man sighed._

_"Very well then, what're your names?" Kite pointed to Elk._

_"He's Elk and I am Kite." Them man wrote their names down and indicated to the dungeon. The wall opened and they walked inside._

_After fighting monster after monster to get to the boss room Kite and Elk had made it without a fuss. It had taken them a while, but they did it and were now standing in front of a strange monster. It had red-feathered wings and a red gem encrusted into its head. Kite sighed and rushed forward, ordering Elk to stay back and use first aid._

_"Staccato!" Kite yelled, and twirled in a graceful fashion, hitting the monster with powerful attacks. Before he could perform another trick however, Kite was slammed into the ground. He was healed quickly and he got up to finish the job, when a cry from Elk got his attention. He turned to see the monster about to use the same powerful attack it just used on him on Elk. He rushed forward and pushed Elk out of the way, taking the blow himself. Elk fell to the ground and looked up to see Kite taking the monster down with normal blade attacks. He quickly used a heal spell on Kite, before he activated an Artisans soul and using it on Kite. Kite nodded in thanks and attacked the monster with another Staccato. It was taken down soon after by one of Elks MijukRuz (Sp?) Kite smiled when he was awarded a shiny red stone. He turned to Elk._

_"Here." He said, throwing the stone at the young wavemaster. Elk caught it and squeaked._

_"B-but Kite..." Kite shook his head._

_"Do with it what you like." He said._

_"O-okay, maybe I could give it to Mia, she always liked jewels. I think she'll like it. And to know that I've gone up so many levels just with a dungeon adventure will make her so happy." Kite looked down with a slight twinge of disappointment._

_"Elk, why do you like Mia so much?" He asked._

_"W-well, she w-as my first friend. W-why wouldn't I like her?"_

_"It's just you always talk about her..."_

_"Of course I do Kite, she's the only one I hang out with!"_

_"What about me, huh? What am I, just a replacement?"_

_"N-no, Kite, I-"_

_"No, don't worry. Keep the stone, give it to Mia, or sell it. I don't care." With that he ran back through the door and away from Elk._

_End Flashback_

Kite sighed again. He wished he hadn't run away, wished he'd stayed and said sorry. He quickly pulled up the party info and flash mailed Elk, asking him to meet him in Hidden Forbidden Holy-ground. After getting the reply of a stammered yes, Kite headed over and warped to the area.

---

Elk walked through Mac Anu. After replenishing his supplies he headed toward the gate. He didn't know whom he'd gotten the flash mail from, as it had been anonymous-ed. He was kind of scared but he still continued to walk. When he got to the warp gate he typed in the right words and warped. Quick and easy. When he arrived at the abandoned church he walked brusquely up to the doors and peeked inside. He couldn't see anyone, so he stepped in. He looked up to the front of the church and saw Kite, sitting there with his head on his knees and his arms wrapped around his shins to support himself. The wavemaster was about to turn and walk away when a muffled sound came from Kite. He looked up and saw that the twin blade had tears running down his face, the triangles smeared. His eyes had lost their mirth and were cloudy and distant.

"K-kite?" He questioned.

"I'm sorry." He heard the orange clad hero mutter. It was probably said normally, but with the groggy-ness of crying and the distance they were apart, it sounded like a mutter. Elk registered that it was an apology, but he didn't say anything, he was too shocked too move. The strong twin blade he had always looked up to and loved, was crying, because of him. After composing himself Elk walked forward. He saw Kite look away, but continued to walk.

"Why? Why are you sorry? What you said was true. I don't respect you enough. You're the hero-"

"I was jealous." Kite said, cutting off what the blue-haired magician was saying.

"W-what?"

"You always talk about Mia. I was jealous that she could make you so infatuated with her, yet I always call on you to come to my party and you don't talk as much about me. I was jealous cause you love her and...And not me." Elk gasped. Kite had just admitted that he felt for the wavemaster. Kite was blushing, Elk could see that, and he leant down.

"B-but I don't love Mia. She's like a sister too me, nothing more. Truth is Kite..." Kite looked up. Their faces were inches apart now and Elk was blushing almost as hard as Kite. "I-I love you, always have." Finally he closed the gap between the two. Kite loved the way their lips fit perfectly together, even though it was just a game. He could feel the tingling from the kiss through his whole body in the real world. Elk was slightly embarrassed when a moan escaped his lips, but Kite didn't care. He brought his hands up from their position around his legs and placed the on Elk's head and lower back, pulling the boy closer to him. Their tongues danced with each other, before they pulled away. Elk was panting and flushing red, and Kite was the same.

"I guess now I know, I don't have to be jealous." Kite said smiling. Elk nodded and smiled back.

**A/N: Wow, that was like, one of the longest kiss scenes I've ever written! Anyway Please review. I have made it better Praise Me!**


End file.
